Aaron Meets Hazel
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Crap Title, sorry - Short One-Shot Fanfic - Aaron meets Hazel and slightly flirts with her leaving an embarressed Jackson no choice but to watch. - includes a bit of Aarson Lovey-Doveyness


**Aaron Meets Hazel**

**My take on Aaron Meeting Hazel, and a bit of lovey-dovey stuff between Aaron & Jackson! -ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p>Aaron strolled through the village, walking up to Leyla's to meet Jackson. He was nervous. Today was the day he met Hazel, Jackson's mother. He'd been trying to figure out what to wear since he'd got up this morning, and finally settled on a crisp, dark blue shirt and jeans. He noticed his boyfriend standing outside the shop, chatting to Leyla and David, still feeling self concious about his outfit choice, he approached his boyfriend<p>

"You're not wearing that!" Jackson laughed

"What's wrong with it?"

"We're meeting my mum, Not the Queen."

"Well I thought at least one of us should make the effort!"

"'Ey, I like it, Really brings out your eyes! Leave it on Aaron." Leyla smiled as she headed off to the Woolpack for luch with David

"Can you just go and put a t-shirt on please?" Jackson asked

"Why? Jackson I've been standing infront of my mirror for three fucking hours trying on different shirts, I'm not going back!"

"It Just looks weird on you Aaron, Please go and put a t-shirt on."

"Tell you what.." Aaron smiled, reaching out to grab Jackson's hands.

Jackson stared at Aaron holding his hands and then looked back into his boyfriend's sapphire blue eyes

"If you let me leave it on..." Aaron whispered, seductivley "I'll let you take it off."

"It looks good Aaron, You look great..."

"Ha! Knew that would change your mind!" Aaron laughed, moving in and kissing his boyfriend lightly, before pulling away "So, are we going or what?"

"Ahh, Sooner we get there, the sooner we get back?" Jackson winked

"I dunno, Might hit it off with yer mum and run away with her!"

"Believe me,. after five minutes with my Mum, you'll run out of there like the place is on fire. She's an absolute nightmare! And embarrasing!"

"Aw. Is Mummy's Lickle boy scared?" Aaron laughed, walking to the van with Jackson.

eeeeeeee

"So, this is him then, eh?" the woman asked

"Yeah Mum, this is Aaron, Aaron, this is my mum, Hazel."

"Aaron eh? High on vowels and high on scowls..."

Aaron pulled a face as Jackson sniggered next to him. His mum had no idea how right she was.

"I love that shirt Aaron!" Hazel commented

"Thank you. At least someone thinks so!" Aaron laughed, nudging Jackson.

"Thank god my boy! You've found one with a sense of humour! Thank god he's nothing like the last one. Had a mouth like a septic stab wound!"

"Hmm, attractive." Aaron grimaced

"Your Aunt Polly's on her 6th budgie now, you know Jackson. SIXTH!"

"Yeah? Wow..."

"Oi! Don't be cheeky." Hazel then turned to Aaron "She loves Oaklahoma. Loves Howard Keel. Guess what she's called her budgie?"

Aaron shook his head "Steve?"

"Comedian. Howard. Well, Howard the sixth."

"Hold on...Sixth Budgie, all previous budgies named after Howard Keel, said budgies..well, Keel over...Maybe it's the name? Tell her to call it Aaron!"

"My Aunt Polly is not naming a budgie after my stupid boyfriend!"

"Oi. Less of the cheek you. Otherwise I'll break my promise." Aaron winked, running his hand over Jackson's leg underneath the table

"Oh aye? Got him wrapped round your little finger Aaron?"

"He'll be wrapped around summat." Aaron mumbled, just loud enough for Jackson to hear.

"Aaron, You know for a fact you aint gonna live up to that promise. Anyway, I Thought you were gonna run away with me mum?"

"I might do. She is more attractive..." Aaron winked "I mean what, you've got to be...about 36? Could even be mistaken for his sister!"

Hazel smiled "Such a little charmer, aren't you?"

Jackson snorted "No! Aaron, what have you done with the real Aaron? When are you gonna unleash the beast that is ACTUALLY Aaron Livesy?"

"You know, that could be taken in so many ways, my boy." Hazel laughed, causing Jackson to go bright red

"Tell me about it!" Aaron laughed "Another drink, Hazel?"

"Yes please Love, same again."

"What bout you, lover boy?"

Jackson nodded and Aaron headed for the bar. Hazel stretched across and whispered into Jackson's ear "He's got my approval. Such a charming young man. Now you keep hold of this one."

Jackson nodded and looked at his boyfriend standing at the bar. All his life his Mum had been right, and he knew she was right about Aaron too, but he couldn't help wondering. if she ever worked out what he had planned for Aaron tonight, she certainly wouldn't think he was charming anymore!


End file.
